


Tired Eyes

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Little Pieces [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is worried about Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Eyes

 

> Scott hated seeing Isaac in pain. Isaac didn’t have to show it on the outside, Scott could just see that he was hurting so badly through his eyes. Those bright blue eyes that seemed like they were made of pure sapphire no longer shone like the jewels they were. They seemed dim, and full of emotions that Scott didn’t understand, but he wanted to. All he wanted to do was wrap his mind around all of Isaac’s problems and solve them one by so he could see that smile he missed so much.
> 
> Whenever Scott would go up to Isaac and ask what was bothering him he always flashed a smile and said it was nothing, that he was fine. Scott knew better though. He knew by the way his smile wasn’t as full as it used to be and how his eyes told a completely different story. It was  _always_  his eyes.
> 
> He would watch Isaac keep himself up like it was a chore. Like he didn’t even want to be awake, or alive. 
> 
> Scott didn’t want to pry, he knew Isaac would eventually come to him and he didn’t want to scare him off with constant bantering, so he let him be for the time being. But now he always held him a little tighter, and kissed him a little longer, just so he knew that he loved him, and that he’d always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL be continued but this is the drabble I have for now :)


End file.
